1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for manufacturing insulation materials of an electrical wire having a multilayer structure of at least two layers, and an electrical wire manufactured using the same, and more specifically to a composition for manufacturing insulation materials of an electrical wire in which an inner layer is made of a composition using, as a base resin, a blended mixed resin including a polyethylene-based resin and an outer layer, attached to the inner layer while surrounding the inner layer, is made of a composition using polyvinylidene fluoride as a base resin, and an electrical wire manufactured using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulation materials of an electrical wire having a two-layer structure of an inner layer composed of polyolefin and an outer layer composed of polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) have been commercially used in various fields for a long time, and it is apparent to those skilled in the art that the insulation materials may be easily purchased from related manufacturers. However, these conventional products have a problem that an inner layer and an outer layer may be easily peeled from each other due to an insufficient adhesive force between them. Specifically, cracks may be generated in the outer layer, and more seriously the outer layer may be peeled from the inner layer if the outer layer is exposed to a mechanical stress from an outside environment, or exposed to a predetermined fluid, for example if the outer layer is contacted with sharp-edged substances or gets impacts. Also, since a close adhesion is not made between the inner layer and the outer layer, a resistance against wrinkling is weak, and a resistance against wear or bending fatigue of an insulator are adversely affected upon bending. Accordingly, there has been required an improved technique for enhancing the close adhesion.
Recently, there have been many attempts to solve the various problems presented in the conventional products as described previously in Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-79751. The above-mentioned disclosure has an advantage that an interlayer adhesive force between an inner layer and an outer layer may be improved in an insulation layer manufactured with two layers, but it was revealed that mechanical properties of the manufactured electrical wire are deteriorated, and a withstanding voltage characteristic after heating and a peeling caused by an excessively strong adhesion are also poor.
Accordingly, there have been ardent attempts to solve the problems in the related art as well as to improve an interlayer adhesive force of an insulation material for coating an electrical wire manufactured with a multi-layer structure of at least two layers, and therefore the present invention was designed based on the above-mentioned facts.